Reflection
by Life's Bowl Of Fruit
Summary: Just a short drabble-like thing, Pompeous Pep, marked as a crossover only because it uses HP's mirror.


I was inspired by this picture(remove spaces, duh) http : / / obssesivedisorder. deviantart . com/#/d3bpdhs and this is only one of the many stories I had going through my head but seeing as the MC is all stuck cause Vlad is hard I did this to let off some steam. No it's not amazing but...I like it. Tell me what ya think and enjoy~ And dude's, check out that picture! Do it!

* * *

><p>One could call Vlad an…unorthodox person to say the least. Often going out of his way to cause problems for a certain family by the name of Fenton and attempting to convert them to the name of Masters. No such luck of course. But that does not stop one from trying. Just as you cannot stop one from wanting something to the point of obsession, the point at which you <em>can't<em> live without it.

Vlad has reached this point.

He can't sleep without seeing her face, he can't think without thinking of ways to get them both near him, the most mundane things swing his mind towards plots for attention—if he broke that dish would Maddie scold him rather than coddle Jack? Would Danny look at him? He was like a child craving attention in all the wrong ways. And yet…at what point does love become hate? At what point do you suddenly realize the thing you want so desperately is the thing destroying you?

He thinks it must be when he finally caved and moved to Amity Park for no other reason than to just see them, him, her. Just be near them.

But nothing went his way, Maddie has never truly seen him and Danny has only seen the hate he has for the man. Perhaps once long ago when he had touched the boy's shoulder they could have been friends, when that smile was directed at him they could have spoken words with knives but it was not meant to be. It was then he made his decision, Maddie could never be his—this he grudgingly accepted—but Danny he could have in other ways, if the boy would not fall at his feet as his son then he would do so as a fallen enemy.

And so it was.

Their childish games no more, the plots became more and more elaborate with more and more at stake. He could not stand to keep losing to such a foolish and cruel child. He could not stand himself and this—this weakness the boy gave him. Perhaps that was what finally forced him into such an out of character move, all the same what was done was done.

He had hired the Masters Blasters.

He had forced Danny Phantom into nothing but a memory.

He was going to save everything.

He would finally have it all.

And then it slipped from his fingers. It spiraled into what he could not fathom. He, Vlad Masters, had finally miscalculated; there would be no saving the world.

* * *

><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose tightly he attempted to calm the burst of panic that flittered through him. The asteroid was no ordinary one. Ecto-Ranium. The blasted thing was filled with Ecto-Ranium.<p>

"Butter biscuits." Mirthless laughter follows. He had played his full hand and now there was nothing to show for it but blank cards. A royal flush, straight down the proverbial toilet.

So be it then but he would still gain satisfaction from it, for not even Daniel could save it, what with his powers being gone. Everything would end, including him. The phrase _'if I can't have it no one can'_ rang through his mind loud as a thunder but he ignored it in favor of glaring at the newest intrusion.

"You revealed yourself to the human populace."

"Walker, I did not realize I had invited you." The ghost snorted and waved in a few more ghosts in chains, with them they pulled a mirror.

"I'm going to help you."

Vlad felt a tick in the back of his eyes and smirked faintly, "And for what would I need you help?"

"This mirror," He began completely ignoring the man's whose house he invaded, "Is said to give you what you desire."

Pulling the heavy cloth off with exaggerated flourish he spoke its name.

"The Mirror of Erised."

Vlad turned away from the other in favor of once more scanning the computer screen input for something he had missed, something that would allow him to complete his goal. "Although I admit I enjoy staring at myself I would hardly say that will allow me to stop the asteroid, Walker."

"Look at it."

A flash of red in his eyes and his now gloved fingers are around the pretentious ghost's throat, squeezing mercilessly. Killing Walker would solve nothing but it may relieve some of his anger but the ghost was not even fighting back, his eyes were glued to the mirror, his voice restrained and forced. "It gave me something."

"I do not care for your—"

"Look at the damned mirror Plasmius!"

Walker's body flies into the wall before crumpling to the floor. Unconscious most likely but it is only when Vlad is sure that the other is down for the count that he slips black into his human. A mirror. As if a mirror could do what he could not!

But still…he cannot bring himself to go back to the computer. Heaving a melodramatic sigh he twisted to face it, The Mirror of Desire. The hidden meaning was not lost to him but something in him told him he really did not want to look into the mirror. Against his better judgment he did just that and his whole world seemed to freeze.

Oh his reflection was shown, but it was not saving the world, it was not holding Maddie and their son, oh but there was a son! Maddie's son. His arms wrapped around the smaller male, seemingly this would be innocent if not for the fact that their lips were also connected most intimately.

_"No." _His voice is a whisper, so loud in such an empty room.

As if to mock him the mirror Vlad wraps it's arms around the boy tighter and mirror Daniel's hand moves from his chest to rest almost lovingly against his cheek. He can practically feel the warmth from the other, as if the reflection is real. A quick glance to the both sides tells him that no, it is not real.

Fingers brush the glass, when he had moved so close he didn't know. His breathing echoes in his ears but all he knows is the image in front of him. The image that is so wrong. The image that is twisting his true desire's, it must be!

And yet…

And yet…

He could not deny the feeling of power it gave him. The feeling of want so strong it reminded of back when their games had truly been innocent—for the most part—and naive. It makes him want to rip the image out and crush it to him, to pull the Daniel from the mirror to him. It makes him wish to do so many things but all he can do it press his palm against the glass.

"What do you see? Will it work?"

He didn't even hear Walker wake but in a fit of surprise and anger a flash of pink flies from his fingers and collides with the mirror, only fragments of what it had shown him flash across the pieces. Mocking him.

"You destroyed it!"

"It was destroyed long ago."

* * *

><p>I should mention that obviously it's set during PP and that yes that mirror is from HP. Yep. Oh yea, and the last line is Vlad speaking, in case you didn't catch it:) Review, love it? Hate it? Needs to be improved? Let me know!<p> 


End file.
